


jeanisnotahorse

by enjolkitty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship to Lovers, Jean is a less popular vlogger, M/M, Youtuber AU, connie is my fave, marco is a major youtube sensation, marco literally is freckled jesus, yaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolkitty/pseuds/enjolkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt is a major youtube sensation with over six million subscribers, Jean is a relatively unknown vlogger with a quick wit and sassy attitude, oh and a major crush</p><p>(this summary sucks oops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	jeanisnotahorse

**Author's Note:**

> hello people of the jeanmarco fandom, i've wanted to write this for a while now and keep on forgetting or chickening out, so here we are, the first chapter of my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy!!! i'm sorry if it's trash

Jean turned on his computer sleepily scratching the back of his head and immediately headed to Youtube. He scoffed as he saw the words 'do something good' under the title of Marco Bodts aka FreckledJesus' newest video.

“Hey man you seen Marco's newest video yet? Connie shouted from the bathroom, voice muffled by the toothbrush hanging out his mouth.

“You mean the 'Do something good' one?” Jean replied staring at the Youtube home screen which seemed to be constantly filled with FreckledJesus videos, Youtube sure does love promoting their favourite youtubers. Shame Jean was never one of them. 

'Yeah, I’ve not seen it yet, is it any good?” Connie said between the sound of him spitting in the sink. Lovely, Jean thought.

“Haven’t watched it yet, I bet its something to do with his charity challenge series, I swear he actually is Freckled Jesus..” he grumbled, slumping over his desk and pressing the play button.

Marco's face came to life on the screen, his expression his trade mark smile, seriously though was this guy smiling constantly, Jean had never seen him frown once in any of his videos and trust him, he's watched Marco's videos plenty of times since he discovered the freckled dude's youtube channel five years ago. To be honest, Jean likes to think of himself of one of the original 'disciples', that's what Marco's fans like to call themselves, yeah its a little weird and it seemed like Marco found it strange to begin with but it stuck and now Marco has a huge following of disciples. Around six million of them to be accurate. That's mainly what had Jean so disgruntled these days, he'd found Marco's youtube channel when he only had a few thousand subscribers and set up his own vlogging channel not long after. Obviously Marco's channel took off a lot quicker than Jeans, but he was still kinda happy with his 120,084 subscribers.

“All the money that I donated to the orphanage came from the money I made from the charity challenge video's” Marco said beaming, his brown eyes glowing. Marco had set up a series of videos in which he did challenges and collaborated with other Youtubers to raise money for his local orphanage. 

The video went on for a while with him talking and showing footage of himself walking to the orphanage, talking about how he was excited and nervous to meet the kids. Jean couldn't help thinking that it was pretty adorable. Obviously all the kids in the orphanage adored him, the guy seemed to be a walking sunshine. Eventually he got to the part of the video where he started wrapping it up.

“Seeing as I recently hit six million subscribers, I’ve decided I’m going to do a new segment each week where I introduce a vlogger that I enjoy who I think deserves more subscribers and attention, okay the first one is a guy who's channel was recommended to me by Reiner from armouredvlogs, you all know him right? Anyway he's has a really cool channel, he's kinda sarcastic and his videos are super amusing, I kinda stalked his channel the other night heh, I think you guys will really love him!” Marco looked sheepish and awkwardly scratched his neck. “Anyway I'm rambling its Jean from Jeanisnotahorse, I'll put his links in the description! Thanks for all the mentions in your videos man! Thanks for watching guys, I love you!” 

The screen went black and Jean sat jaw open staring at the empty screen. Did that really just happen, did his Youtube crush just give him a shoutout to his six million subscribers?

“What the fuck just happened, what the fuck just HAPPENED CONNIE GET IN HERE AND WATCH THIS NOW” Jean screeched as Connie came running in hastily pulling a shirt over his head. 

“Dude are you okay what’s wrong, why are you screeching like a velociraptor, you didn’t get rick rolled again did you??” Connie asked a look of deep concern on his face as Jean silently rewound the video to the part where Marco started the vlogger recommendation, his eyes huge and staring at the screen. 

“Holy shit Jean, HOLY SHIT YOU MADE IT YOU ARE NOW MADE FOR LIFE!!!!!” Connie shouted as he hit Jean on the arm excitedly. “Do you understand what this means?? You'll be huge, and by association I'LL be huge HAHA thanks man!! Imagine if you became friends with him.. you'd have to take that poster of him off your wall, you know cause it'd be weird..” He babbled on to Jean energetically for a while. 

Jean just stared at him. “Is this real life?”


End file.
